Arguments
by WritingFics
Summary: Touka has something to hide from Kaneki. What will happen when she finally breaks and tells him why she is annoyed?


**Hi guys! This is my first request fanfic! It's from my friend on Twitter! I hope my writing is up to standard. A side note; I'm pretty sick today so it may not be my best work. We'll see how it goes!**

Touka stared awkwardly at the book in front of her, her eyes flicking upward to stare toward the white haired male sitting across the way from her.

She knew they we're studying, but she _had_ to say something. It was important. At least to her. It was getting to her... And Ken was the kind of person to care for whether or not she was comfortable with things concerning them, right? He wouldn't get mad if she simply made a point.

She sighed and looked back at the book below her; shaking her head in defeat. Years ago she'd have no problem singling out his every flaw and making him pay for hurting her due to this; but she loved him. She didn't want to lose him because of her damned pride, that would just be the single most dumb thing she had ever done.

... But her little actions were causing Ken to worry anyway. Which was a dumb move on her part if she wanted to stay quiet on the incidents that were causing her upset. Ken was staring toward her with a furrowed brow.

"Touka?" He said, his head tilting inquisitively as he breathed out her name in a questioning manner. It caused her head to move up, her eyes gazing at his worried features. Oh no.

"Yeah?" She said, in a rather forceful manner which caused her to wince. Was she more upset than even she herself knew? She had a bigger mouth than her own brain sometimes. He was shocked for a few seconds at how angry her voice was, before he realised that was just Touka. He then just shrugged it off and continued his pursuing to find out what was upsetting her.

"What's wrong? You look... Kinda upset over there." He pointed out, pushing a bookmark in between the pages of his book and slowly closing it with a soft ' _thud'._ She sighed and turned her head away, her features hardening in slight annoyance at his words.

"It's nothing." She lied, her fingers nervously drumming on the table below them. As it turned out, that was her little habit. Ken always touched his chin... And she drummed her fingers. Too bad Ken had worked that out. She couldn't hide a single thing from the king even if she tried.

"... You're lying. Come on, tell me." He said in that business man like voice he carried with him when he was discussing anything serious. In any other case, Touka would find that hot. But she was too deep in her annoyance for that. She sighed and turned her head back to him, a glare settling in her eyes.

"I'm sick of you keeping me out of missions, Ken. Like yesterday, all you were doing was going to get a file from another ghoul. You said 'The CCG could discover us'... I hate to break it to you, but you MAY be stronger than me... But beat you in battle experience, Ken." She said, her voice getting more annoyed by the moment.

She was sick of him thinking she was weak. She used to protect him, sure, but she never over protected him. Not in the slightest. Now suddenly because he was this big king, he was above her in every sense. Hell, he was like this even before he had earnt the title. And after years of the quiet accusations of being weak, she was finally breaking.

"... Touka," He began, a short sigh escaping him as he slid his wide lensed glasses up his nose and further toward his grey coloured eyes. "It's not a case of you being to weak to cope."

... He touched his chin, indicating his lie.

Her brow furrowed angrily at that, making her slam her hands on the table. "Oi! What the hell are ya lying about that for?! I'll have you know I am NOT weak in the slightest! I am far stronger now than I was as a teenager! What the hell is with you?! It's almost as though you don't trust me to protect myself! I am just as capable as EVERYONE in GOAT. What makes me so different?" She screamed finally, causing the ghouls sitting in :Re to turn and stare.

The bluenettes face turned red as her eyes gazed around the room. It had been so many years since she had snapped in such a manner. And... It was his fault.

She sighed shakily and stood, glaring at him. "Fine. I won't go with you on the missions you think I am too weak for. In fact, I won't be on communications either. You and your little royal buddies can do all that." She stated finally, beginning to walk out the room and upstairs toward the apartments.

Ken stared in shock before he gazed toward the hand that was touching his chin, dragging it away and cursing under his breath quietly. Great. Why did he always feel the intense need to lie to her? Lies weren't going to make her feel better... And yet he did it anyway.

He stood, for once pushing his cowardly feelings aside as he went through the same door and advanced up the stairs. When he caught her about to enter her apartment, he held her hand and desperately stared at her. "Touka... Please... Let me explain myself... We're not teenagers anymore, talk to me..." He stated quietly, causing her eyes to widen.

 **"Am I acting childish?... Shit"** She thought, sighing lightly. "... Fine. Talk. I don't care." She said, turning her gaze to him.

He began to think for a moment, before he finally spoke. "... I don't want you to get any more hurt than you already have been in the past, Touka. You have finally sorted your life out for yourself... And I don't want to take that away from you. You have a beautiful café... And you have amazing grades. I just... Don't want to take that away from you because of my own selfish desire... But I know I'm... Unfair. I don't worry about anyone but you. So not only am I unfair towards you... But everyone else. I'm... Sincerely sorry. But I just... Don't want to ruin you." He finished, sighing lightly as he gazed toward the ground like a sad puppy.

Touka didn't know how to respond for a moment. She just sighed. "... Baka. I won't... Be ruined. Don't you understand? I'd rather die brave and fighting for what I long for... Than sitting behind a computer."

He winced at her words, the thought of her death making him feel like the world was ending. In fact... Her death would make his world crash down around him.

He closed his eyes and pulled and pulled her into a soft embrace, whispering into her ear.

"I don't want you to die. I don't... Know what I'd do without you, Touka." He murmured softly, causing her to frown as she embraced him in return.

She sighed.

"... I want you to bring me along to missions. But I'll accept not being there for the over powering missions... You won't lose me, Ken... But... Please trust me..."

He finally nodded, agreeing to her words with a final sentence.

"... Don't die on me then, Touka. I trust you..."

 **Well that was angsty! I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to DM me at /WriterOfFanfics for requests!**


End file.
